A non-volatile memory device (e.g., a solid state drive, a flash memory integrated circuit device, and the like) is organized as sets of read-writable pages along a plurality of word lines. Each page in a non-volatile memory device includes a plurality of electrically erasable programmable read only memory cells, also referred to as read-writeable non-volatile memory. There are multiple read-writeable pages of non-volatile memory grouped into each word line of a non-volatile memory device. In some cases, a memory block includes about 256 read-writeable pages.
Repeatedly erasing and writing data by programming blocks of data can slowly cause wear on electrically erasable programmable read only memory cells as the write count becomes large. An electrically erasable programmable read only memory cell may lose the ability to be programmed or retain a charge representing the stored data. Bit errors can occur when the number of erase/write cycles becomes great. Accordingly, it is desirable to extend the life time of read-writeable non-volatile memory by evening out the number of erase/write cycles over a plurality of blocks of electrically erasable programmable read only memory cells.